Je reste avec toi
by Helduath
Summary: [par Boule De Neige] "Ses yeux gris, ses cheveux châtains, son rire, et ses cris parfois très ... féminin, ça me manquait déjà beaucoup ... Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris cette lettre.." Fanfiction Brigrim [Superbrioche x Rosgrim]


**Cette fanfiction a été écrite par Boule de Neige et non par Helduath ;) et posté ici avec son accord (dans le but de la création d'un compte regroupant les auteurs de Brigrim)**

**Cette fiction est un peu triste mais fini plus ou moins bien.**

**Je n'écris pas souvent de fictions donc si il y a quelques fautes, j'en suis désolé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vêtu de noir, je marchais, traînant les pieds, cette lettre à la main.

J'aperçus un banc, et décidai de m'y assoir le temps qu'il faudra.

Je regardai ce bateau, ce "batal" comme il l'aurait si bien dit, qui est un bateau comme les autres, mais pas pour moi. La première fois qu'on s'était rencontrés,!c'était devant celui-ci.

J'éclatai en sanglots. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ses yeux gris, ses cheveux châtains, son rire, et ses cris parfois très ... Féminin, ça me manquait déjà beaucoup ...

Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris cette lettre.

_Cher Mickaël,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus des vôtres._

_Tu te demandes certainement "pourquoi ? "._

_Simplement parce que " Je t'aime." Et tu sais._

_Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir chaque jour sans pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, sans pouvoir t'embrasser, sans pouvoir... Ne rien faire._

_Alors voilà, comme ça c'est plus simple. Tu pourras vivre heureux avec ta copine et plus tard, tes enfants !_

_Merci quand même de m'avoir rendu heureux, de m'avoir pris dans tes bras quand j'étais triste et de m'avoir fait rire quand ça n'allait pas._

_Merci._

_Ta chère Brioche, Grégoire._

Non, non, NON ! Ce n'était pas possible.

Je fondis en larme. J'étais à la fois en colère et triste.

Il m'avait bien fait comprendre quelques fois qu'il tenait à moi mais je ne pensais pas qu'il... M'aimait ! Je savais qu'il n'était pas complètement hétérosexuel mais de là à... M'aimer ! Moi !

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais là depuis plusieurs heures, à pleurer sur ce banc... Je n'osais pas rentrer à l'appartement, tout nos souvenirs étaient enfermés là-bas.

Il commençait à faire noir, je me dirigeai donc vers la maison.

Enfin arrivé, je continuai de pleurer, et m'asseyant dans le fauteuil j'allumai mon téléphone. A peine fonctionnel, je reçu plusieurs messages. Je compris directement de quoi il s'agissait. J'en ouvris un pour être sûr.

_Salut Micka,_

_Ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour Greg ..._

_Si tu veux, viens chez nous quand tu veux, tu es le bienvenu !_

_Julien_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre mon GSM et l'éclater contre le mur. Je me remis à sangloter.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte à quel point 1) je tenais à lui 2) moi aussi je l'aimais 3) je ne pourrais pas vivre un jour de plus sans lui.

Je ne fermais pas l'œil de la nuit. Ces pensées me hantaient, j'étais donc un meurtrier ? Et pendant tout ce temps, je réfléchissais à cette idée ... Je sais que tout le monde me dirait " c'est pas la solution, il faut que tu te relèves !" Mais, je ne vois aucune autre solution. De toute façon, mes parents sont décédés, je n'ai ni frères ni sœurs, mes amis ? C'est peut-être la seule chose qui me retient. Mais je ne serais plus jamais heureux alors ...

Le lendemain matin, je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre. Les vidéos, ma copine tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Quand on parle du loup... Celle-ci sonnait à la porte.

Je me levai, en caleçon et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'ouvris, remarquai que c'était elle, et avant qu'elle eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je lui claquai la porte au nez.

C'était la dernière personne que je voulais voir. Je ne voulais voir personne d'ailleurs.

Elle cria plusieurs fois "MICKAËL, OUVRE MOI CETTE PORTE" mais je m'en fichais.

J'attendis et après une vingtaine de minutes, elle partit.

Je décidai d'aller dehors, revoir ce bateau, avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Je m'habillais donc et pris une boîte de Chocapics avec moi.

Personne n'était dehors, ce qui me réjouit.

Je montai sur le bateau et regardai cette eau bleu en repensant une dernière fois à lui, à nous,... Nos rigolages, nos délires, notre rencontre,... Une larme coulait le long de mon nez. Je me souviens quand on a commencé à joué a ce jeux à 2, puis quand il m'a proposé cette colocation, puis j'ai commencé Youtube. Cette décision était réfléchie et selon moi c'était l'unique. Je décidai donc de mettre fin à mes jours, en sautant dans l'eau, cette boîte de Chocapics à la main ...

Maintenant, je suis heureux avec celui que j'aime, enfin on est heureux et pour toujours ...

_Boule_De_Neige_


End file.
